disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Uniquemusician/Chapter 8 On the Run Part 1
Hey guys!!! Sorry if it took so long to update I have like a ton of school projects to do this month. So the chapters will be shorter. Anyway hope you like this chapter. ' As Blackstar and Jack sped on the red and black motorcycle out onto the open highway; Jack noticed noise coming from behind them. He turned around squinting his brown eyes that the sun was in to see 7 ninja guys on the same exact motorcycles coming after them. Jack thought: 'Really? Why can't they just leave us alone!' Jack yelled at Blackstar, "Hey! There are like seven ninjas on motorcycles right behind us." Blackstar shook her head in frustration and muttered, "Will they ever give up?" The wavy-headed girl then said loud enough for Jack to hear, "Don't worry I know a way to lose them!" As Blackstar said this she sharply hit the brake stopping the bike and watched as 7 ninjas on motorcycles sped by her. Blackstar shook her head and muttered, "Idiots," as she let go of the brake and sped off in the opposite direction. Jack exclaimed, "What are you doing? You know this is the way back to that psycho dojo right!?" Blackstar smirked and said, "Yeah I know but this is also the way to lose them." She then made another turn and saw the big lake with some rocks around the surface and the pier over it still standing. The fighter girl thought: 'Perfect.' Jack yelled, "They're getting closer!" As Blackstar sped onto the pier she yelled at the alert Jack, "Alright Jack listen to me! When we get to the end of the pier you and I are going to jump off the motorcycle into the water!" Jack exclaimed in shock, "Are you insane!!" Blackstar muttered, "No just out of ideas." Jack heard her mutter and his brown eyes widened in horror watching as they got closer and closer to the end of the pier. Blackstar counted, "1...2...3...jump! As soon as she said this she took Jack's hand and pulled him off the motorcycle as she jumped from the bike pulling herself and Jack under the crashing waves. The seven ninja's on motorcycles instantly hit their brakes, seeing the pier. One guy took off his red and black helmet and looked over at the water. A ninja next to him asked, "Do you think there still alive, Snake?" Snake scoffed, "Yeah right what 14 year old can survive those waves and those rocks. Really, Expo stupid question much?" Expo shrugged and replied, "Well Blackstar can be very surprising." Snake chuckled, "Yeah but she's also a little girl I'm going to report to 'Father' that her and her little friend are dead." Expo started, "But..." Snake snapped giving him a death glare, "But nothing! Anyway I want to mess with Bullet's head. Let's just get back." Snake then put his helmet back on and rode away back towards the Black Warrior household with his companions following behind. Line Break... Kim was currently in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo beating the crap out of a dummy. Milton was over sitting on the red bench watching the blonde as she kicked and punched like no tomorrow she had been doing this for an hour straight and it started to worry the nerd. Milton couldn't believe how angry Kim was but he guessed he couldn't blame her. For three hours they had been searching the whole city of San Jose looking for Jack and Roxy, but had no luck. At one point Kim was positive The Black Dragons were the ones who took Jack, but after Milton reminded her about how Jack took out the Black Dragons on the first day of school, she realized he was right. Jack would be able to take on the Black Dragons. The warriors didn't know what happened? They all finally realized that their best martial artist in the Dojo had been kidnapped and there new mysterious friend had been taken with him. As Kim kicked and punched all her anger into that dummy she thought over everything that she remembered happened last night before she was knocked out and slowly stopped kicking and punching as she came to a conclusion in her mind. She slowly let herself fall on her knees on top of the blue and green Bobby Wasabi Mat in her gray sweat pants and blue tank top. Milton seeing this ran over to the blonde who had a blank look cross her face and crouched beside her in concern. Milton asked, "What's wrong, Kim?" Kim shook her head and looked at him deeply with her brown eyes and replied, "Milton...I think I figured it out." Milton looked at the blonde quizzically and asked, "Figured out what?" Kim said, "That whole thing last night was some big set up, Milton! I just realized that girl was the one who kidnapped Jack. We've been looking in all the wrong places." Milton took in Kim's words with thought and said, "I guess that's really our only explanation but why would she want Jack?" Kim rolled her deep brown eyes and said annoyed, "She would want Jack for every reason Donna Tobin and the rest of the Barbie dolls want him." Milton smirked at Kim as he stood up from crouching on the mat and crossed his arms over his chest. Kim stood up following his look at her and asked with annoyance, "What?" Milton answered still smirking, "That's a stupid explanation and you know it Kim. You’re just jealous because some girl has Jack in her arms and you don't." The blonde blushed furiously and snapped, "Whatever! But we have to figure out who Blackstar is in order to find Jack." Milton asked, "And how are we suppose to do that? What criminal would go through all that trouble and not run away from the town they committed the crime in? That would be a stupid one and that girl last night didn't seem to be stupid." Kim slumped realizing Milton was right annoyingly again and took a sit on the red bench trying to think of something they could do to get somewhere and somehow find Jack and Roxy. Milton took a seat next to the frustrated blonde who had her forehead scrunched up trying to think. A smile then curved onto her face as she hopped off the red bench and took an ecstatic stance before Milton with her brown eyes now brightly glowing. The nerd looked up at her confused by her quick mood change. The blonde looked down at Milton brightly and said, "You know how Blackstar was tapped saving Donna Tobin that night at the mall..." Milton said, "Yeah..." ushering her to go on. Kim continued, "Well, then that means she always comes to be the super hero when someone's in trouble, so what we'll do is act like we're in danger and then she will come and save the day. And that's when we will confront her", and finished with pride. Milton thought the blonde's words over and replied quizzically, "So you call her a criminal and now she's a hero? That makes no sense Kim." Kim groaned while rolling her brown eyes saying, "Milton she just saves people to look good until she traps her prey." Milton said, "Okay, I guess that makes a little more sense," still not really sure about the whole thing. Kim then crossed her arms over her chest and said with a smirk, "Thank you, now call the guys. We are doing this tonight I need my boyfriend back." Milton smirked as he watched the blonde turn red; as he held back his laughter knowing if didn't he wouldn't be having kids’ that's for sure. Kim seeing his smirk snapped, "One word to the guys and I'll make sure you and Julie never have Milton Jr.!" The blonde then stormed into the girls’ locker room to go change without another word. ''So, what do you guys think??? Do you think Roxy and Jack are alive??? Or do you think they’re dead??? And is Jake who he makes everybody seem to believe is him??? And what will happen next??? I guess you’ll just have to keep reading to find out… '' '''Hey guys hope you liked this chapter I will hopefully update next weekend depending on school work. Please review it motivates me to keep writing.=D ' '''Shine always, JJ<3' ' Category:Blog posts